froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Froggy Fresh
Froggy Fresh is a American rapper. He raps with his best friend Money Maker Mike. He was originally known as Krispy Kreme but had to change due a copyright claim from the doughnut company Krispy Kreme. Biography Froggy Fresh made his first appearance on April 20th 2012, in the video "The Baddest" Originally Froggy Fresh went under the name "Krispy Kreme" Until December 3rd, 2012 when he received a call from the Krispy Kreme doughnut company claiming his name was Trade Mark infringement and that he must stop using it, Threatening a pending lawsuit. Following this, Froggy Fresh temporarily took down all his videos from his Youtube Channel and soon after re-uploaded them having edited out the name "Krispy Kreme" and replacing any mention of it with "Froggy Fresh". Despite this setback, Froggy Fresh continued to put out new music, videos, and records, until deciding to make non-comedic music under his real name, Tyler Cassidy. He Currently has 3 Albums under his Froggy Fresh persona (Money Maker, Dream Team, and Escape from Hood Mountain), 27 music videos, and various other non music videos. (Note: Despite having 27 videos, only 26 can be found on his official Youtube channel, as The Video "Me and Daniel Tosh" is owned by Comedy Central. There was a different version of this video on his channel at one point, but it has since disappeared) Notoriety and Established Fame Froggy Fresh has been established through out both TV and Internet, gaining notice from a few Celebrities. * Soon after his Debut Video/Song "The Baddest" The video was Featured on the Popular Youtube Show "=3" where it was reviewed and broken Down By Host, Ray William Johnson * Almost 1 month later, Froggy Fresh's second video was showcased once more on =3, this time by guest host, and fellow rapper, Andy Milonakis. * In an Interview with Rapper Mac Miller, Miller claimed to have been aware of Froggy Fresh's Video, "The Baddest" Showing support for the Young Rapper and appreciation to Money Maker Mike as He wears a blue Mac Miller T-Shirt in said video. * On October 12th, 2012 Froggy Fresh Appeared on The Hit Comedy Central series, Tosh.0 under the spotlight feature, Web Redemption. In his Web Redemption, Froggy Fresh made a music video/Song with Comedian and Host, Daniel Tosh. The song titled "Me and Daniel Tosh" is Froggy Fresh's only official work in which he retains the Title Krispy Kreme. This is most likely because he does not own the Rights to Me and Daniel Tosh, but instead the video is owned by Comedy Central * Daniel Tosh featured Froggy Fresh once more, This time on his Blog. Sharing his at the time most current video, "ER" Tosh gave praise to the more serious tone and depth to the song. Stating "Is it just me, or is he getting really good?" * After The Release of the video "Same old Kid" and The Name Change from Krispy Kreme to Froggy Fresh, Professional Wrestler, John Cena stated in an interview that he was aware of Froggy Fresh and was a fan. He also expressed disappointment in the Name Change but also expressed encouragement for him to keep moving forward. This is somewhat of a big deal as Froggy Fresh is a huge fan of John Cena as expressed in the songs/Videos for "Haters Wanna Be Me", "The Fight" and "Christmas" Category:Characters